1001 facons de tuer une miss loréal elisabethXX
by la vache anarchique
Summary: Une folle (moi, la folle des folles) arrive, prend la place élisabeth et kidnappe super-sexy-will pour.... ben en fait je sais vraiment po pk, juste qu ca me tentais.... chap 4 les 20 autre facon de tuer miss-loréal...rr plizzz (regard de vache cute)
1. preview

Bonjour! Je suis une vache. je vais faire une fanfic..  
  
Donc, fan de la pute miss loréal (élisabeth) s'abstenir..  
  
La vache n'aura aucune pitié. MOUHAHA!!!  
  
p.s. si tu lit ca mirou, g besoin de toi. WE WANT YOU!!!!  
  
Pis j'aimerais bcp trouver quelqu'un pour traduire mes fic en anglais ou toute autre langue si vous trouver mes fic bonne.  
  
A+ fan de will et Jack.  
  
Les vache et les patates au pouvoir!!!! 


	2. tuons elisabeth

En vidant son sac a dos qui traînait depuis le début des vacances une folle nommé camille s'endormit profondément (ca m'arrive souvent de m'endormir je trouve). Quand elle se réveilla, elle tomba de quelque chose qui ressemblait a une moustache de petit bonhomme appeler William Turner.  
  
Camille était tellement bonne (oui, je suis bonne :D) qu'elle arriva juste au moment ou will allait embrasser Élisabeth (air dégouter de l'auteur).  
  
Élisabeth - HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Ya quelque chooooose qui vien de tomber de ta moustache. elle est mm po bien peigner, quel horreur!!!!  
  
Camille - Bon ca i est je fait des rêve de drogué a la Mireille. i faudrait penser a arrêter les magic mushroom !  
  
Mais comme la folle se retourna, elle vit une apparition sublime comme seul les Orlando Bloom savent l'être.  
  
Camille - . (bouche bée)  
  
William - qui est tu et que fait tu ici??  
  
Camille - Je suis Camille. mais tu peut m'appeler miss bloom! Et je suis venu ici pour te libérer d'un TERRIBLE FLÉAU!!!! Ce fléau s'appelle MISS LORÉAL.  
  
Élisabeth - Pasque je le vaux bien!  
  
William - Et quel est se fléau??  
  
Camille - Osti que t cute mais po vite. Ce fléau est blond, a des lèvre pulpeuse, une augmentation mammaire et reste maquiller après 3 jours et une baignade dans la mer.  
  
William -???  
  
Camille - Pis en plus elle t'empêche de vivre ta vie de pirate!  
  
William - Élisabeth?!  
  
Camille - ben duh! Qui d'autre?? Surement po mireille.  
  
Élisabeth - Ben voyons. viens petit bonhomme, allons vivre dans notre manoir et faisons des pub de loréal ensemble!  
  
William - Que faire!!  
  
Mais avant que élisabeth s'enfuit avec William, la folle la pris et la poussa en bas de la falaise. Mais la chance avait quitter la miss loréal et elle s'écrassa sur les rocher.  
  
Camille - Hon. oups. (air po du tout désoler). Mouhahaha!!!!!!  
  
***************** Fin!!! Je promet que les prochain seront plus long.  
  
Prochain chapitre : les 20 façon de faire mourir une miss loréal.  
  
La vache qui se sent diabolique. 


	3. 20 facon de tuer une miss loréal

Mais la vache que je suis ne trouvant pas ca original de mourir écraser sur des rochers g décider de faire LES 20 FAÇON DE TUER ÉLISABETH LA MERDE.  
  
1. lui dire que son maquillage a couler.  
  
2. lui dire que les couleur de son maquillage son out.  
  
3. lui présenter son vrai père : Gollum  
  
4. lui présenter sa vrai mère : raël  
  
5. me donner des couteaux et m'enfermer plus que 2 secondes dans la mm pièce qu'elle  
  
6. embrasser Orlando Bloom devant moi  
  
7. la forcer a embrasser un poilu (comme gimli ou hagrid)  
  
8. lui faire écoutera du star académie québécois  
  
9. lui dire que William préfère les hommes (o.O. mm si c po vrai. en 2k j'espère.)  
  
10. lui raconter des jokes plates a mireille  
  
11. lui montrer sa face a claques dans un miroir  
  
12. lui dire sa liste de défauts et lui donner un couteau pour qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir les veines (hihihi, la vache se sent sadique aujourd'hui)  
  
13. Me laisser plus que 2 secondes dans la mm pièce qu'elle (je vais me débrouiller sans couteau.  
  
14. lui faire faire une over-dose de magic mushroom  
  
15. lui passer la tête dans le broyeur a déchet  
  
16. 


	4. les 20 autres façons

ET oui, suite a une très grande haine pour Élisabeth de la part des fan de orlando g décider de faire : LES 20 AUTRES FAÇONS DE TUER MISS LORÉAL (parce qu'elle le vaut bien)  
  
Bon ok, je l'avoue, c plus pasque durant un court (particulièrement emmerdant) de techno ben J'avais rien a foutre pis moi et Bob le lapin français ben on a fait ca.  
  
Je ne dirait qu'une choossse : VIVE LES COURS EMMERDANT DE LA VIE NON-UTILE DE MOI!!!  
  
Légende = en italique c les idées de Bob pis en non-italique c les mienne.  
  
1. la faire siffler après avoir avaler 20 biscuit sec et lui faire inhaler 6 litre d'acide citrique.  
  
2. prendre un 12 et lui planter une balle dans la tête.  
  
3. Mettre son Jacousi à plus d'un km de sa loge.  
  
4. Lui montrer la face de camille (crise cardiaque bref)  
  
5. lui dire que mm si à se fessait une chirurgie, elle n'aurait jamais de aussi gros sein que Lara Croft (la vache ne veut po commenter ca.)  
  
6. lui montrer William avec une perruque blonde (genre LoTR)  
  
7. Se servir d'elle comme cible au tir à l'arc. (Je sens que je vais avoir bcp de talent.)  
  
8. La recouvrir d'alcool pis foutre le feu.  
  
9. Lui présenter l' « homme sale » (Aragorn).que de Saleté.  
  
10. lui injecter du V8 dans les veines  
  
11. la faire éclater de rire (ouais mais c salissant.)  
  
12. lui dire qu'à 30 ans on pourra jamais la recycler (les mystère du cerveau de Bob)  
  
13. lui faire une coiffure laide des années 80 (mouhaha, aucune pitié)  
  
14. lui faire rencontrer nénette (notre « charmante » directrice.)  
  
15. lui faire visionner le film : Gloups, je suis un poisson  
  
!6. lui faire boire de l'arsenic en lui disant que c une potion pour ne jamais vieillir. (d'une certaine façon c vrai)  
  
17. essayer sur elle mon nouveau set de couteaux  
  
18. lui briser un ongle (g vraiment aucune pitié)  
  
19. lui dire que Maybelline fait de meilleur produit (elle a quelque chose en plus)  
  
20. lui faire battre le record de plonger en apnée en lui tenant la tête enfoncer dans l'eau.  
  
Voilà! Vive moi et Bob! Et bien sur tous les p'tits lecteur qui m'envoie des reviews :D  
  
Je risque ben gros de bientôt faire les 20 autre autre façons faire mourir notre miss loréal adoré. 


End file.
